Louis Welder
'''Louis "Lou" Welder '''was one of the District 2 males from Cloveismywife's 200th Hunger Games, the 8th Quarter Quell. He was the district partner of Hugo Jenston, Demetria Callitor, and Tracy Volt. Overall, he placed 5th out of 56. Lou was revived for The Vengeance Games along with Sami Freemont. Overall, he placed 31st out of 56. Personality Lou was a cool and easygoing person who stayed loyal to anyone he meets. He tried to be carefree, and loved going to the Career academy. He often held grudges to people who weren't nice to him, and could be impatient at times. Looks Lou has brown hair that goes to the bottom of his neck and light green eyes. He stands at sixty-eight inches. Training Score 200th Hunger Games: 10 The Vengeance Games: 10 Games 200th Hunger Games Lou volunteered for the 200th Hunger Games. He was put into the reaping box with Hugo Jenston, Tracy Volt, and Demetria Callitor. The four had to fight until one was dead. He sided up with Demetria. After a lot of fighting, Lou was about to kill Hugo, when a cannon sounded, and Demetria's dead body slumped to the floor. The three were then taken to the Capitol and prepared for the Games. Once they were released into the arena, Lou quickly met up with Demetria who had been revived through a special turn of events. He grabbed a bow and shot an arrow at Kate Bloom, his first kill. After everyone but the Careers left the Cornucopia, Lou settled down with his remaining allies. During the night, Tracy and Hugo ditched the Careers and ran off to the first opening. The next day wasn't too eventful for them, but afterwards, Katy Belle poisoned some food. Demetria fell to the ground after eating some food, and Mistalia Caliden did the same. That left Callam, Navy, Summer, Lou, and Katy. Navy blamed Callam for poisoning the food and began fighting him. Navy won the fight, only to be stabbed by Summer with a sword at the end for killing Callam. Katy ran off, leaving Summer and Lou the only Careers remaining. They aprinted into the third opening and saw a beach ahead of them. Only one other alliance was in their opening. It consisted of Forsythia Aljisic, Allison Wood, and Xavior Chance. Forsythia created a poison gas bomb that could've poisoned all of the beach's air on Summer's and Lou's side, but her aim wasn't so good. The poison spread everywhere but the coast of the beach. All of them were gathered there, and that's where Lou got the opportunity to shoot Xavior. Now it was just Allison and Forsythia. The next day, a feast was announced. Summer and Lou raced to the feast, and Forsythia and Allison did the same. Allison didn't make it and was swallowed by a tide wave. Once they made it to the feast, all the living tributes were standing there. Summer and Lou, Theo, Forsythia, Destiny, Adrianna, Hugo, McKenna, and Aleena. The feast began as Summer shot an arrow that pierced Adrianna's eye. Katy then stabbed McKenna with her trident, and Aleena soon avenged her death by killing Katy. Lou made his third and final kill when he shot an arrow straight at Hugo's head. Now the only tributes remaining were Summer, Lou, Theo, Forsythia, Destiny, and Aleena. Destiny stabbed Aleena in theback with her dagger, and everything went nearly silent. Forsythia grabbed her blowgun and shot at Lou, as she had a clear aim at him. She missed, but he didn't notice at all. She then shot at him again, he received a dart in the neck. He placed 5th in the 200th Hunger Games. The Vengeance Games Allies 200th Hunger Games Summer Ashton, Navy Wonders, Callam Delaney, Hugo Jenston, Tracy Volt, Demetria Callitor, Mickey McAllister, Mistalia Caliden, and Katy Belle The Vengeance Games Maroon Cutter, Copper Overdeen, Amber Agate, Jackie Devilin, Sami Freemont, Shermaine Wilson, Dimitry Yukov, Almary Wintes, Whistle Frost, Destrye Manglie, Drachma Dornus, Emily Lunamoon, Fabio Batone, Maysilee Cresent, Majono Kelsony, McKenna Konity, Azalea Firethorn, Phoenix Ironsmith, Gabrielle Benlit, Tres Magnetic, Magnas Velocity Kills 200th Hunger Games Kate Bloom, Xavior Chance, Hugo Jenston The Vengeance Games Lucas Rayden Other 200th Hunger Games Killed by: Forsythia Aljisic Love Interest: Demetria Callitor The Vengeance Games Killed by: Sami Freemont Trivia *Lou and Demetria were the first tributes to be in a romantic relationship that were from the same district. *Louis is the highest placing District Two male in the series Category:200th Hunger Games Category:Males Category:District 2 Category:The Vengeance Games Category:All-Star Category:15 Year Olds Category:Bow and Arrow Users Category:Machete Users Category:Careers Category:Lovers